hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Thousand Lake Of Mystery
"Located in the East, the Ten Thousand Lakes Of Mystery were once designated a holy land by the Six Legendary Heroes. Now, the people of those lands are being spirited away, leaving no trace behind. The Prince has ordered all Knights Templar to head there and solve the mystery of the disappearances." Ten Thousand Lake Of Mystery is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between May 18th, 2016 to June 1st, 2016. Event Area (10 Lakes Of Mystery/Holy Land) "The mysterious lake of the East, Lake Mahn. Known as a 'holy place', it's an ancient lake that harbors the legend of the Six Heroes. Villagers are disappearing by the dozens in the area surrounding the lake." Novice "This ancient lake was once rumored to be a place full of mysteries. There is no way knowing what lies in its depths. The Priests must approach this place with caution..." * Battle 1: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3). * Battle 2: Water Mushroom (1), Water Sprout (2), Water Pixie (3). * Battle 3: Blue Baby Dragon (2). * Battle 4: Thunder Golem (2). * Battle 5: '''Riza (2). '''Intermediate "The Priests ended up joining forces with Riza. But she said she saw some pretty strange monsters... What could she be talking about?" * Battle 1: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3). * Battle 2: Water Mushroom (1), Water Sprout (2), Water Pixie (3). * Battle 3: Blue Baby Dragon (2). * Battle 4: Thunder Golem (2). * Battle 5: '''Riza (2). * '''Battle 6: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3), Water Tororin (4), Water Tororin (5), Water Tororin (6). * Battle 7: Water Pixie (1), Water Mushroom (2), Water Sprout (3), Water Pixie (4), Water Mushroom (5), Water Sprout (6). * Battle 8: Thunder Stone (1), Thunder Golem (2), Thunder Stone (3). * Battle 9: Blue Baby Dragon (1), Blue Baby Dragon (2), Blue Baby Dragon (3). * Battle 10: '''Arkenodon (2). '''Advanced "Even more monsters have taken over the Ten Thousand Lakes in the Holy Land... A tremendous force must be at work here..." * Battle 1: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3). * Battle 2: Water Mushroom (1), Water Sprout (2), Water Pixie (3). * Battle 3: Blue Baby Dragon (2). * Battle 4: Thunder Golem (2). * Battle 5: '''Riza (2). * '''Battle 6: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3), Water Tororin (4), Water Tororin (5), Water Tororin (6). * Battle 7: Water Pixie (1), Water Mushroom (2), Water Sprout (3), Water Pixie (4), Water Mushroom (5), Water Sprout (6). * Battle 8: Thunder Stone (1), Thunder Golem (2), Thunder Stone (3). * Battle 9: Blue Baby Dragon (1), Blue Baby Dragon (2), Blue Baby Dragon (3). * Battle 10: '''Arkenodon (2). * '''Battle 11: Water Dororin (1), Water Dororin (2), Water Dororin (3). * Battle 12: Water Bulb (1), Water Dwarf (2), Hauyne Cavan (3), Water Bulb (4), Water Dwarf (5), Hauyne Cavan (6). * Battle 13: Pure Water Mermaid (1), Thunder Golem (2), Pure Water Mermaid (3). * Battle 14: Hauyne Cavan (1), Blue Baby Dragon (2), Hauyne Cavan (3). * Battle 15: '''Koron (2). '''High Grade "A place where negative forces keep on gathering has appeared!! Who knows what kind of creatures await the Priests beyond this point. Their journey continues while trying to crush the negative auras." * Battle 1: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3). * Battle 2: Water Mushroom (1), Water Sprout (2), Water Pixie (3). * Battle 3: Blue Baby Dragon (2). * Battle 4: Thunder Golem (2). * Battle 5: '''Riza (2). * '''Battle 6: Water Tororin (1), Water Tororin (2), Water Tororin (3), Water Tororin (4), Water Tororin (5), Water Tororin (6). * Battle 7: Water Pixie (1), Water Mushroom (2), Water Sprout (3), Water Pixie (4), Water Mushroom (5), Water Sprout (6). * Battle 8: Thunder Stone (1), Thunder Golem (2), Thunder Stone (3). * Battle 9: Blue Baby Dragon (1), Blue Baby Dragon (2), Blue Baby Dragon (3). * Battle 10: '''Arkenodon (2). * '''Battle 11: Water Dororin (1), Water Dororin (2), Water Dororin (3). * Battle 12: Water Bulb (1), Water Dwarf (2), Hauyne Cavan (3), Water Bulb (4), Water Dwarf (5), Hauyne Cavan (6). * Battle 13: Pure Water Mermaid (1), Thunder Golem (2), Pure Water Mermaid (3). * Battle 14: Hauyne Cavan (1), Blue Baby Dragon (2), Hauyne Cavan (3). * Set Camp * Battle 15: '''Koron (2). * '''Battle 16: Water Dororin (1), Water Dororin (2), Water Dororin (3), Water Dororin (4), Water Dororin (5), Water Dororin (6). * Battle 17: Ice Golem (1), Ice Golem (2), Ice Golem (3), Ice Golem (4), Ice Golem (5), Ice Golem (6). * Battle 18: Blue Dragon (1), Pure Water Mermaid (2), Blue Dragon (3). * Battle 19: Pure Water Mermaid (1), Blue Dragon (2), Freezing Rain Ram (3), Firn Harpy (4), Hauyne Cavan (5), Ice Golem (6). * Battle 20: '''Weirdein (2). '''Extreme "The Malevolent God is still spreading chaos. At this rate, the damage will spread to other villages as well. A proper confrontation is might turneth away the god's wrath." * Battle 1: Freezing Rain Ram (2). * Battle 2: Riza (2). * Battle 3: Arkenodon (2). * Battle 4: Koron (2). * Battle 5: Weirdein (2). Super Hard "The god is completely controlled by anger and has turned into a monster-like deity!! Its only goal is to crush the Priests! Will they prevail?" * Battle 1: Arkenodon (2). * Battle 2: Blue Dragon (2). * Battle 3: Riza (2). * Battle 4: Pure Water Mermaid (2). * '''Battle 5: '''Koron (2). Valor Point Boosters If brought along, there are some Units who will increase the amount of Valor Points earned. Event Rewards Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Riza is Lightning Element. Arkenodon is Water Element (and seems highly susceptible to Paralysis). Koron is Water Element. Weirdein is Water Element (can inflict Confusion). Despite being Bosses Encounter in Novice to Super Hard, Riza and Koron have a ridiculously low amount of HP and are not particularly dangerous. Trivia * This event is also known as the "The False God and Malevolent God". * Riza's name-card is "Liza" in the story. * Anna says the name of the lake is "Vagina Lake", though it's identified as "Lake Mahn" in the Novice description. Category:Event